Story 2: Mysteries Revealed
by bobbiejod
Summary: Sequel to Story 1: Reunited. Harry adjusts to his new life with his parents and Sirius as they find his missing siblings and deal with the events of the GOF. Please Review! I'm back!
1. Welcome Home

**AN:** So here's the sequel to Reunited that you all have been waiting for. Hope you like this first chapter. Please give me constructive criticism. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

**Story 2: Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Harry looked out the window as the ministry car slowed down. They all got out and Harry saw a small, white, one-story house before them. He saw his parents and Sirius smiling as the ministry worker unloaded their things from the car.

"I'll tell the Minister you got here all right."

"Thank you for everything." James told him.

"Looks a mite small, doesn't it?" Sirius looked at Harry.

"Yeah."

"Wait until you see the inside." They all walked inside and Harry was taken aback in surprise.

It may look small on the outside, but it was huge on the inside. It was a mansion. There was a big front foyer that led to a massive kitchen, and the living area was on the other side of the kitchen. A big winding staircase led up to six massive bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Harry." James told him. "Come see the best part."

Harry followed Sirius and his dad to a door beyond the kitchen and opened it to see what was a smaller version of a quidditch pitch. And off in the distance, a small wooden structure.

"We couldn't have an actual-sized quidditch field, but this is perfect for practicing on." James said.

"What's that building?" Harry pointed.

"That's a tree house that my grandfather built for my dad. Then I used it. Now you can use it."

"This is cool."

"I know you want to explore." Lily came in. "But we all need to get situated before we do anything."

"That's fine. I don't have much anyway." Harry went up the carpeted steps and put his things in the first room.

Later, Harry went downstairs because he could smell dinner cooking. He found Sirius sitting in a chair in the living room.

"I wouldn't go in there just now if I were you."

"Because they're fighting?"

"We're not fighting." James came out.

"Then how come I could hear you guys all the way upstairs?"

"Maybe Harry can settle it for us." Lily came out.

"Run." Sirius mumbled.

"Do you think we should have muggle objects along with wizard objects?"

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

"Why?" James asked.

"You want my brother and sisters to be comfortable when they get here, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"They probably grew up in muggle orphanages. They're probably used to that stuff."

"Ok. We can have muggle things." James told them. "But no TV."

"Deal." Lily said. "Now come on into the kitchen. Supper is ready. And yes, it's muggle food."

"Macaroni and cheese." Harry smiled as he sat down.

"Huh?" Sirius looked at him.

"Noodles with cheese sauce." Lily said as she exchanged an amused look with Harry.

"This is going to take awhile." Harry mumbled.

"Hey. Give us time." James told them. "We're only used to Wizard ways of life."

"Do you guys know anything about my brother and sisters?" Harry looked at them all.

"I don't." Sirius told him. "I was in Azkaban."

"We don't know much about them either." James told him. "We had to give them up right after they were born."

"We know how old they are." Lily said. "Your brother will be turning eleven in a few weeks. And your twin sisters will be turning eight."

"So my brother will start Hogwarts next term?"

"Yes. Hopefully he'll be found in time."

"Me, too." Harry smiled.

That night, Harry went up to his room and fell right to sleep. James smiled at him from the doorway and closed the door as he saw Lily come up the stairs.

"He's sound asleep." He told her.

"I told him that he could invite Ron and his family over tomorrow."

"Good. He'll get to spend more time with his friends this summer. But we'll have to watch him and Ginny closely."

"He won't do anything that he shouldn't. Besides, Bill and Charlie are home for the summer. Six brothers to watch out for her."

"And to threaten our son."

"They won't threaten him." She led him down to their room. "He's like family to them."

"Speaking of family," James looked at her as they climbed into bed. "Did you see how Harry was when he was asking about his siblings? He's really anxious to find them."

"As am I. He just wants some company. And I think he's excited about having his brother at school with him."

"Hopefully, we'll hear from the Minister about them soon. I want to make sure they're ok."

"Yeah. Me, too." She turned out the light and they lay down to get some sleep.

**AN:** So there's the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you liked it. Small note: I'm not sure if they have a dish called macaroni and cheese over in England, or if they have a different name for it. But I'm from America, so I'm using food that I know. I just didn't want anyone to write something about it and make me feel stupid. Anyway, please R&R.


	2. Nightmare & Job Offers

**AN:** Ok. So here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 2: Nightmare & Job Offers

Sirius arrived at the house early one morning after meeting with Fudge about a possible job at the ministry. He silently walked upstairs and started to go to his room when he saw a dim light coming from Harry's room.

"Harry," he softly knocked on the door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing up?" he walked in and saw him sitting up in bed.

"Couldn't sleep. My scar started hurting."

"Has that happened before?"

"Yeah. Whenever he was close to me."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Unless there's something else."

"I had a dream."

"Tell me about it." Sirius sat down by him and Harry told him all about his weird dream how he remembered it.

"It was just a dream, right? It didn't mean anything?"

"I'm sure you're right. I'll tell your dad and see what he thinks."

"You won't tell my mom, will you? She worries too much as it is."

"We won't tell your mom unless we have to."

"Thanks."

"Now go back to sleep and don't worry about anything." Sirius pulled the covers up over him as Harry placed his glasses back on his side table and lay down.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem." He turned out his light and walked out and down the hall to his own room. He got ready for bed as he thought about how little he actually knew about his godson and how much he'd already gone through in his short, young life.

Lily was making breakfast a few hours later when she heard some noise in the living room. She walked in and smiled when she saw Ron Weasley brushing ash off of him after arriving by the floo through the fireplace.

"Morning, Ron."

"Mum said I could eat breakfast over here if it's all right with you." Ron told her as he looked around. "Wow. This place is huge."

"It's fine with me if you stay for breakfast. It's just Harry and me here right now because Sirius and James went to the ministry early this morning to see about getting jobs."

"Where is Harry?"

"Still sleeping. I think he was up late last night. You can wake him up, though. His room is upstairs, first door when you reach the top."

"Ok." Ron started up the stairs. "Oh. Mum wanted me to ask you if the rest of my family can come over and visit."

"I'll send her a message right away." She smiled after him as he went upstairs.

Ron silently walked into Harry's room and saw many quidditch posters hanging up and a tiny snitch flying around the room. Hedwig was chasing it as her cage stood open on the desk.

"Close the door before the snitch gets out." A voice said to the right of him. He looked and saw Harry come out of his closet in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Where'd you get it?" Ron closed the door.

"Dad gave it to me. It used to be his."

"So I guess things are going good here."

"Sure. Haven't found my siblings yet, but mum and dad are hopeful."

"I'm sure they'll be found soon."

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Lily called and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. They sat at the table as Lily set some plates out.

"Where's dad and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"At the ministry. Checking into getting jobs."

"What were their jobs before?" Ron asked.

"Aurors. They're hoping to get them back."

"Cool." Harry said as she sat down and started eating breakfast with them.

"Hello? Anyone home?" they heard from the living room.

"Remus," Lily went to meet him and they both came back into the kitchen.

"Hi, Professor." Ron greeted.

"I'm not your professor anymore, Ron. And I never got to be yours, Harry. You can call me Remus."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I have a job opportunity for your mom. She doesn't want to take it, though."

"What is it?"

"Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The first three years. The other years Moody will teach."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Ron asked. "The dark wizard catcher?"

"The same."

"Remus-" Lily started.

"Dumbledore and Fudge thinks it'll be a great idea."

"What about if we find the kids? I don't want to be away from them for so long."

"Like I do?" Harry looked at her. "I don't want to leave them when the new term starts either."

"Dumbledore says they can visit the castle every weekend with James if they want to." Remus told them. "And they can all stay over for the holidays."

"I'll talk to James about it." Lily sat back down. "Would you like some breakfast, Remus?"

"I could do with a little." He smiled. "So have you tried out the quidditch pitch yet, Harry?"

"A little bit. It's only dad and me. Not much of a match. Maybe Ron's brothers and Ginny can play a game with us today."

"Ginny doesn't know how to play." Ron told him.

"Yes, she does. She's been sneaking out to use your brooms when you weren't looking."

"Oh."

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. I came up with the DADA job for Lily because I knew that she wouldn't want to be away from any of her kids for too long. So there will be plenty of Potter's running around the castle in this story. And the next chapter will see Them finding the missing children. So keep an eye out for that. Please R&R.


	3. Family Complete

**AN:** So here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. The only charcters in this story that I own is Zane, Katie, and Kerri Potter.

Chapter 3: Family Complete

James and Sirius walked out of the Aurors office and smiled at each other. Their futures were set at least. Now to convince Lily to take the teaching job. And if only the kids could be found soon….

A door opened at the end of the hall as they reached the lifts and Fudge came out to them.

"James, we just got word. They've been found."

"What? My kids have been found?"

"Your son was found in a muggle orphanage. And your daughters were in a foster home. Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt went with Dumbledore to get them and bring them here. They should be here within the hour."

"Thank you. I'll go home and get Harry and Lily and come back here."

The house was a little crowded when James and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace. Remus and Molly were sitting on the couch talking and smiled at them.

"You just missed Arthur." Molly told them. "He had to do a special job for Fudge."

"We know. We just ran into Fudge. He told us all about it." Sirius smiled.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell Lily." James rushed into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Remus looked at Sirius.

"The kids have been found." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Arthur and Kingsley went with Dumbledore to get them and bring them to the Ministry."

"That's great." Molly smiled.

Lily was speechless when James came in and told her. She hugged him tightly as they both smiled.

"And Fudge is sure it's them?" she looked at him.

"Dumbledore went to go get them." He told her.

"We should-"

"I'll take care of everything. Make sure Harry gets cleaned up. You just go do whatever you have to do."

"Ok." She smiled and went upstairs as James opened the back door and called Harry down from the game of quidditch.

"What's going on, dad?" Harry asked as Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie landed by him.

"You need to go get cleaned up. Your siblings will be at the Ministry soon."

"They've been found?"

"Yes. Ron's dad went to help Dumbledore go get them."

"Dad's helping Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Yep."

"I'll go get ready." Harry ran into the house.

"Come on, you lot." Mrs. Weasley told them. "Let's go home and let them go get their kids."

"I'll write and tell Hermione." Ron called up the stairs.

"Good luck." Ginny smiled at James as they all crowded into the fireplace to go back to the Burrow.

Harry stepped out of one of the fireplaces lining the wall at the ministry right behind his parents. They started down the hall towards the Minister's office as a door opened and Arthur Weasley and Kingsley shacklebolt came out and smiled at them.

"Lily, James, Harry," Arthur smiled at them. "They're all in fudge's office."

"Thank you." They knocked on the Minister's door and Fudge opened the door to let them in.

"Come on in." they walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair by Fudge's desk. And three kids sitting in chairs by him.

"Lily, James," Dumbledore stood up. "This is Zane, Katie and Kerri."

"The girls haven't talked much." Fudge told them. "But Zane is a talker. He was a bit more eager to believe us than the girls were."

"Can I-" Harry looked at them. "Go on." Lily told him and he went to join them.

Zane was a lot like James and Harry. Jet-black, unruly hair that also stuck up in the back. He also had Lily's eyes and glasses. Katie and Kerri, on the other hand, looked more like Lily. Red hair that was held back into ponytails. And a little of James in their faces.

"So you're our brother?" Zane looked at him.

"I'm Harry."

"This is cool. A magic world."

"I don't think I believe it yet." Katie said.

"Me, either." Kerri added.

"I didn't believe it when I first found out either." Harry told them. "How much do you know about me and our parents?"

"A lot." Zane told him. "We know how you got that scar on your forehead. How everyone thought that mom and dad were dead until a couple months ago. And how Sirius was thought to have betrayed them, but he's innocent now that Peter Pettigrew has been found alive and sent to Azkaban."

"We know you have a girlfriend." Katie giggled. "Mr. Weasley told us that you're going out with his daughter."

"He said he'd trust no one other than you to treat his only daughter right." Kerri said.

"Ok. Are we ready?" Lily smiled at them.

"You three ready to see your new home?" James asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Zane got up.

"Harry, you take Zane back home. Your father and I will take Katie and Kerri." Lily told him.

"All right." They reached the fireplaces in the hall and Harry led Zane into an empty one.

"We're traveling by floo powder, right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Close your eyes since this is your first time." Harry took some green powder and within seconds, they were in their living room.

**AN:** So that was my latest chapter. Please R&R.


	4. Nightly Ritual

**AN:** So here's another story. This is about how the kids are adjusting to their new life. A few of you said that it seemed like the kids seemed to accept their new family a little too quickly in the last chapter. But think about this. Zane was in a n orphanage, and the girls were in a foster home. And like Harry when he lived with the Dursley's, they all wished for some other kind of life other than the one that they had. And they got it with their parents and their brothers. I meant to post something last week, but it was so hectic. Me and a bunch of my friends from work went to the midnight showing of Twilight. Then I took a girl that I baby-sit to one of the showings. And I know some of you will probably say that I should've boycotted it because Harry Potter 6 was supposed to have opened this past weekend, but Robert Pattinson is hott!!!! And he is Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter 6, so I did stay true to Harry Potter in a way. Anyway, please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The only characters that I own are Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

Chapter 4: Nightly Ritual

Life seemed to drastically change with three more people added to the house. Everyone tried their hardest to make them more comfortable. Lily announced to them all that they would refrain from using magic unless absolutely necessary. The kids had no problem with it. Only James and Sirius-the Purebloods-complained about it. They argued with Lily for weeks about it, but in the end they gave in to her. Sirius told Harry that when it came to Lily, James always relented.

Lily walked into the living room one evening and saw Harry and Zane looking through Harry's copy of Quidditch Through The Ages.

"It's almost time for bed." She told them. "Go on up and get ready. Harry, check and see if the girls are done taking their bath."

"Sure, mom." Harry closed the book and took it upstairs with him as they all got into their pajamas.

Harry waited outside the bathroom as the girls finished their bath and got their pajamas on. They came out and walked into James and Lily's room.

Since Zane, Katie, and Kerri came home, it was a nightly ritual for all of them to get onto their parents' bed as Lily read them a story. Harry and Zane felt that they were too old for this, but joined in anyway because they would be leaving for Hogwarts soon and wouldn't be able to do this.

"Hey. Just in time." James walked in.

"Daddy," Katie jumped into his arms.

"Is Sirius home, too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. He's exhausted. As am I." James sat beside Harry with Katie on his lap.

"Did you pass your auror training?" Harry asked.

"With flying colors."

"And Sirius?"

"He passed, too."

"Great."

"And look what Fudge gave me today." He handed an envelope to Harry, who opened it and smiled brightly.

"Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! We're going? Ron's dad was able to get tickets for them, too. This is great."

"We all get to go?" Kerri looked at him.

"All of us?" Zane asked. "Even mom?"

"If she wants to." James told them.

"Of course I'll come with you." Lily smiled. "Now who wants a story?"

"I do!" Katie and Kerri said and Lily took out the wizarding fairy tale book.

After she finished the story, James and Lily took the girls to their room and Harry and Zane went to theirs.

"Get some sleep everyone." James told them. "Big day tomorrow. We have some shopping to do in the morning. Then Harry's friends will be arriving."

"And Harry's girlfriend." Katie giggled.

"Be quiet." Harry called as he shut his door.

"Good night." Lily smiled as they tucked the girls in.

"Get some sleep." James said as they turned out the light and shut their door.

"I didn't know Ginny was coming." Lily looked at James as they climbed into bed.

"Molly and Arthur said Ginny missed Harry, so I said she could come over with Ron. But I told them I'd keep an eye on them just in case."

"I don't think they'll do anything yet. They've only been going out for a little more than a month. But it would be wise to keep an eye on them."

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you all liked it. I'll try to post another chapter later this week. Please R&R.


	5. Birthday Celebrations

**AN:** HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, EVERYONE. I WAS A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED WHEN I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER. I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW. IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO POST ANYMORE, I NEED TO GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS. SO PLEASE R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The only characters that I own are Zane, Katie, and Kerri Potter.

Chapter 5: Birthday Celebrations

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at Harry's house, dragging all her belongings with her. She looked around in awe as two people came in.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny smiled as Ron came in as well.

"Hi." She smiled at them.

"It looks big, huh?" Ron looked at her. "It seems crowded when they're all here."

"Are Harry and his family home?"

"They're still at Diagon Alley. Harry and his brother and sisters are spending their allowances."

"Harry told me in his letters that his mom is making it a muggle house. No magic allowed."

"Mr. Potter and Sirius are having a lot of problems with that." Ginny said. "Come on. We'll give you a tour of the house."

"So they all get their own rooms." Hermione said as they went up the staircase. "Except the girls."

"Yeah. The girls usually end up in Harry's room by the morning. They have nightmares."

"About what?"

"I guess about their foster parents. They don't know much about their lives before they came here."

"Everyone, go upstairs and put your things away." They heard from downstairs.

"They're home." Ron said as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"How come we couldn't get owls, too?" One of the girls asked.

"I didn't want an owl. I wanted a cat." The other one asked.

"Mom said not until you start at Hogwarts." They heard Harry say as they came up the stairs. "Hey. You're all here already."

"What all did you get in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"School stuff. Not our books, though. Since we haven't gotten our lists yet. But everything else."

"Mom let me get an owl." Zane showed them the cage that had the brown owl in it. "I named him Barnaby."

"Where'd you get that name?" Ron asked.

"I just like it."

"Put your stuff away like mom said." Harry told him and he walked to his room as Harry led Ron, Ginny, and Hermione into his. "Zane's sleeping in here with us, Ron. Ginny and Hermione will get his room."

"Will the girls end up in here?" Ron asked.

"Probably. They usually do. I don't know what'll happen when me and Zane leave for Hogwarts."

"They'll probably go into your parents' room." Ginny said.

"Maybe."

"After you all get everything put away up there, come down here and help with dinner." They heard Lily.

"We'd better get down there." Harry told them and they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zane, Katie, and Kerri were already there talking to Sirius.

"Hi Sirius." Harry smiled at him.

"Hey. Happy Birthday." He hugged him.

"Thanks."

"You don't seem too excited."

"I never celebrated my birthday before."

"What?!" Lily came out to them. "You never had birthday parties at my sister's house?"

"I was lucky if any of them acknowledged my birthday."

"Which is why we're starting a new tradition." Sirius stated. "By letting Harry's family and friends come over and stay for however long Harry wants them to."

"Which means you don't have to help with supper." Lily told him. "And neither does Zane because we're celebrating his birthday today, too."

"But I wanted to help." Harry said.

"Me, too." Zane said.

"Don't complain." Sirius stood up and followed Lily, Katie, and Kerri into the kitchen. "That's my job tonight. Where's James? He should be helping us, too."

"Yeah." Katie and Kerri said.

"I'm here." James came in. "I had some haggling with Fudge over why I wouldn't be on duty at the World Cup. Oh. Hey Ron, Ginny, and….Hermione, right?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled.

"Come help us, daddy." Katie called. "Harry and Zane don't have to."

"Ok. What are we making?"

"All of the boys' favorites." Lily told him.

"We can help." Ginny nudged Ron.

"Yeah. We'll help." He said.

"Nonsense. You guys are guests." Lily told them. "Just sit down and relax."

"You heard her." Ron said as he sat beside Harry.

"When's your birthday, Zane?" Hermione asked him.

"July 10. We hadn't been found by then."

An hour later, they all sat down to supper and passed all the food around.

"So you're all going to the World Cup, right?" Ron asked.

"Yep." James smiled. "We'll be in the top box with you guys."

"Great." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"This food is good, mom." Harry told her.

"Thank you."

"We helped with the cake." Katie told him.

"I'm sure it's good, too."

"I'll go get it." Lily got up.

"I'll help you." Sirius followed her.

"I'll give you my gift later." Ginny whispered to Harry and he nodded.

"Here we are." Sirius brought out one big cake and set it in the middle of the table. Lily brought out two smaller cakes and set one in front of Harry, and the other in front of Zane.

"Thanks." Zane smiled. "Mine has an owl on it. What does yours have, Harry?"

"A snitch." Harry smiled. "I can't wait to see who the Gryffindor captain is this year. Oliver left last year."

"Uh, there isn't going to be any quidditch this year, guys." Sirius told them.

"Why not?"

"Sirius, they can't know yet." James told him.

"We can trust them. You guys won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"The TriWizard Tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts." James told them.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a tournament that was created over a hundred years ago to help spread immunity to the three wizarding schools."

"A single student will represent their school in a series of magical contests." Sirius said.

"And whoever wins, gets a hundred thousand galleons in prize money." Lily added.

"Cool."

"But you have to be at least seventeen years of age to compete in the tournament." James said.

"That's ok. It'd be really cool to watch, too."

**AN:** THERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS ONE IS KIND OF LONG, I THINK. THE PART WITH ZANE AND HARRY HAVING BIRTHDAYS IN THE SAME MONTH WILL BE LINKED TO THE PROPHECY. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS. AND WITH THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, LET'S JUST SAY THAT HARRY WON'T FORGIVE RON AS EASILY AS HE DID IN THE MOVIE OR BOOK. AND LET'S JUST SAY THAT GINNY HAS A LOT TO DO WITH IT. ANYWAY, PLEASE R&R.


	6. To The Burrow

**AN:** Ok. Here's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. But I haven't been able to get on the computer in a while. By the way, when I posted the last chapter I said it was one of my long ones, and somebody replied back and said it wasn't long at all. That was just rude of you, whoever you are. I meant that it was long by MY standards. Not anyone else's. If you have a problem with any aspects of the story, you don't have to read it. Lots of other people like it and have been reviewing. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. The only characters I own are Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

Chapter 6: To The Burrow

Ginny and Hermione slowly awoke as they heard the loud noise coming from Harry's room. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they got out of bed. They walked out into the hall and peered into Harry's room.

There were three beds all in a row. Zane was fast asleep on one end with his head under the pillow. Harry was sleeping on the bed on the other end. He was on his stomach while Katie and Kerri slept on his back. And in the middle of the two beds was Ron sleeping on his back; and snoring.

"How can they sleep through that?" Hermione asked as they walked downstairs and sat in the empty living room.

They were usually the first ones awake. James and Sirius usually got in late and slept longer than the others. Ginny glanced around the room at all the pictures in frames hung around on the walls or setting out on shelves. There were individual pictures of Harry, Zane, Katie, and Kerri hung above the couch and many group photos set out around the room.

Ginny's favorite was of all of them all piled on top of James after they played a game of quidditch in the yard. Then there was the one with Harry, Zane, and Sirius sitting on Sirius' new flying motorbike.

"Hey, girls." Lily came downstairs. "Did Ron's snoring wake you up again?"

"Yeah." Ginny sighed as they followed her into the kitchen to help make breakfast.

"Shoot." Lily sighed as she opened the refrigerator, then the pantry. "Can you two go wake up Harry and tell him I need him to go to the store because we have nothing here for breakfast."

"Sure." They walked upstairs as Lily started to make out a list.

Ten minutes later, they all came downstairs dressed and walked into the kitchen. Lily handed Harry the list and some muggle money.

"Can we go with Harry?" Kerri asked.

"If Harry doesn't mind." Lily told her.

"Since I have people to help me…"

"Ok. But all of you listen to Harry." Lily told them all. "And if you're good, I'll let Harry pick up a treat for all of you."

"Ok." They all walked out the door and started down the sidewalk towards the store.

"How far away is the store?" Ron asked.

"It's just at the corner." Zane told him.

They walked a little longer, then the store came into view. They all walked in and Harry grabbed a basket and started down the breakfast aisle.

They returned to the house an hour later. Both Sirius and James were up by then. Harry walked into the kitchen and gave the bags to Lily.

"Just this once, I'll use magic." Lily said. "But only because we told Molly we'd be there by two. And nobody has packed yet."

"You know I'll be using magic when you and the boys go off to Hogwarts." James told her.

"James-"

"Mom, you're taking the job?" Harry looked at her.

"Oops. Sorry, Lily." James said.

"Yes." Lily looked at them. "I've decided to take the job. I've already informed Dumbledore and Fudge. So what do you think?"

"I think it's great." Harry said.

"Yeah. Me, too." Zane smiled.

"But I will give you no special treatment. You will be treated the same as the other students when you're in class."

"That's ok." They all sat down to a quick breakfast, then went upstairs to pack.

It took awhile for them all to find everything and pack it up. And by four o' clock, the area in front of the fireplace was crowded with everyone's trunks and belongings.

"Barnaby wants out." Zane said.

"No." Lily told him. "Wait until we get to the Weasley's."

"Harry, you go first." James told him. "Take one of the girls with you."

"Me." Kerri said.

"Ok. Come on." Harry got his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He took a handful of floo powder as Kerri clutched at him, threw it down, and a few moments later they were stepping out into the Weasley kitchen.

"Hey, Harry." Charlie helped him with his things. "And which sister is this?"

"Kerri. Watch out. I think Ron's coming behind you." Kerri went to him and they waited while one-by-one, everyone else arrived in the Weasley kitchen.

"Everyone's here, Molly!" Mr. Weasley announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Arthur," James smiled at him. "As you can see, I brought your kids back in one piece."

"I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about other things." Arthur said as he spotted Ginny hurrying to catch up to Harry as they took all their stuff upstairs.

"Don't worry, Arthur." Sirius told him. "You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I thought you liked Harry."

"I do. But when he starts dating my only daughter- I don't know. I just feel like I need to protect her."

"I think it's wonderful that Ginny and Harry are dating." Molly came in. "I can't imagine anyone better than Harry for her."

"I'm out of here." Ron mumbled as he walked out and Hermione followed, rolling her eyes.

"Overprotective brother." Lily smiled. "He tried to prevent them from being alone at our house."

"She just wanted to give Harry his birthday present." Sirius said, seeing Arthur's face.

"Really, Arthur." Lily rolled her eyes. "You need to learn to trust your daughter. Because we trust our son."

"Daddy," Katie came in. "Where are me and Kerri sleeping?"

"In Ginny's room with her and Hermione."

"What about Harry and Zane?"

"They'll be in Ron's room with him, Fred, and George. Since Charlie and Bill will be in their room while they're here."

"Where's Fred and George?" Kerri asked. "We haven't met them yet."

"Here we are." The twin redheads came into the house. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Where's your brothers at?" George asked.

"Getting situated upstairs." Lily told them. "They should be down soon."

"This house is great." Zane came into the kitchen with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "There's even a ghoul in the attic."

"Why don't you all go outside and set up the picnic tables." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Come on." Harry told his siblings as everyone went outside, leaving just the parents in the kitchen.

"They seem to get along." Molly smiled as she went to the stove to finish preparing supper.

"Yeah. They bonded with Harry rather quickly." James said. "Zane opened up to us within a week. But the girls-"

"Dumbledore thinks they were traumatized by their foster parents." Lily told them. "I think they may have told Harry about it. That's why the always end up in his room at night."

An hour later, they all sat down at the two picnic tables that was loaded down with all the food. They stayed outside long after they finished eating, talking until Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all go in to get some sleep because they'll be starting early the next day.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the quidditch cup. And you'll see that Zane and Harry have a connection, other than being just brothers. Please R&R.


	7. Quidditch World Cup

**AN:** Sorry to everyone that I haven't posted in awhile. Things have been so hectic. My sister's boyfriend moved in with me, my sister and my neice. And he has two boys that comes over a lot. So now I hardly get the computer to myself anymore. And I like to have my privacy when I write. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. The only characters I own are Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

Chapter 7: Quidditch World Cup

Harry slowly lagged behind the others as he carried Kerri up the steep hill and James carried Katie. They finally reached the top of the hill and they set them down as two other people came into view.

"Hey, Harry." The younger one smiled at him.

"Hi Cedric."

"Amos," James greeted him with a hand shake. "Nice to see you again."

"Is this your lot?" Amos scanned them.

"Just these four." He pointed out Harry, Zane, Katie, and Kerri. "And you've met Lily."

"Hello again, Amos." Lily smiled.

"And Arthur," Amos Diggory turned to him. "The rest yours?"

"Except for Hermione. She's Ron and Harry's friend." He gestured to her."Is anyone else coming?"

"Nope. They couldn't get tickets."

"It's almost time." James checked his watch.

"The portkey's right over here." Cedric led them to a beat up old boot.

"Harry, hold onto one of Kerri's hands. I have Katie. Everyone, touch a finger to it."

"Ok." Arthur said. "In 3…2…1!"

Within minutes, they were all flying through the air and they landed on the hard ground. They picked themselves up and waited for Mr. Weasley and James to pay their way in.

"Ok. Right this way, everyone." James told them. "Our tents are right beside each other. They're actually joined."

"Cool. We can go into your side anytime." Ron said. "And you can come into ours."

"Here it is." James lifted a flap and they all bent down and walked inside.

Harry, Zane, Katie, and Kerri looked around in awe. The tent looked small on the outside, but inside it looked like an apartment.

"Sirius!" Zane spotted him at the table reading a newspaper. "Dad said you had to come early."

"Fudge was giving me a hard time for not being on duty today." Sirius told them. "How he ever became minister, I'll never know."

"Pick out your bunks, kids." Lily told them.

"I get the top bunk." Harry went to the room where him and Zane would be sleeping and climbed on the top.

"No fair." Zane ran in after him.

"I got here first."

"Hi." Ginny came through the flap that led to the Weasley's tent. "Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, Ginny." He smiled at her. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"It's about time," Arthur peered in. "Should we head that way?"

"Yeah." They all walked out of the tent and met up with the Weasley's and Hermione. They walked across the campsite to the Quidditch pitch.

"We're really high up." Katie said as Harry helped her up the ladder.

"It'll be worth the wait." James told them.

"And you'll be the first to know when it rains." They all heard a drawling voice and Harry looked below them and saw Draco Malfoy and his father.

"We get to sit in the minister's box." Draco smirked at them. "By personal invitation."

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius told him.

"Yeah, really." Sirius came up behind Harry and Zane. "That's not something that I would brag about."

"Ah, cousin Sirius."

"Cousin?" Harry looked up at Sirius. "You're related to them?"

"Not by choice. I don't brag about it."

"Come on, everyone." Arthur told them and they started up the ladder again.

"Do enjoy yourself while you can." Lucius said to Harry.

"And you really need to get another hobby instead of harassing underage kids." James told him.

"Evil git." Zane mumbled under his breath as they reached their seats at the top.

"Excuse me, young man." Lily looked at him. "Where did you get that from?"

"I heard Harry and Ron say it."

"We were talking about Snape." Harry told her. "Surely you can agree with it."

"It doesn't matter if I agree with it or not. You shouldn't say something like that. Especially since he's your teacher."

"At least don't say it to his face." James said.

"James,"

"Ok. Not funny."

"It's a little funny." Zane whispered.

"How come you never told us you were related to the Malfoy's?" Harry looked at Sirius. "Not that I'd brag about it."

"You can't pick your family." Sirius told him. "But it's not like they bragged about me. I'm a blood-traitor because I refused to go along with my parents' pure-blood mania."

"So how are you related to them?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa, Draco's mother, is my cousin."

"So, since dad married mom, who's a muggle-born, does that make him a blood-traitor, too?" Harry looked at him.

"Technically." James said. "But I don't care about any of that."

"I think it's starting." Lily said as they all heard Fudge's voice and Ireland and Bulgaria came out and the game started.

**AN:** So there's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm going to have Cedric in here quite a bit. And I'm not sure if I want to kill him in the end of the story or have him be a witness and have him and Harry team up and go up against the ministry and Umbridge together. What do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. Please R&R.


	8. The Dark Mark

**AN:** Here's another chapter, everyone. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcters. The only ones that I own are Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

**Chapter 8: The Dark Mark**

James, Lily, and Sirius were in their side of the tent having some coffee late that night. Harry, Zane, Katie, and Kerri were on the Weasley's side having loads of fun with everyone else.

"Think they're getting tired yet?" Lily tried to stifle a yawn.

"Doesn't sound like it." James heard all the noise. "They're having fun."

"I guess." She said as a loud bang was heard outside the tent.

"What was that?" Sirius rose from the table.

"It's probably the Irish." Lily told him as he went to check it out.

"It's not the Irish." He came back into the tent. "There are people setting fire to the tents."

"The kids," they rushed into the Weasley's tent and saw them all dancing around the stove.

"Everyone, stop. We have to get out of here." James pushed them all out of the tent. "Get to the portkey."

"Dad, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's Voldemort's followers." Lily told him. "Your father, Sirius, and I have to help Arthur and the ministry. Take your brothers and sisters and get to the portkey. They're your responsibility."

"Ok." Harry took Zane's hand, who took Katie's hand, who took Kerri's hand, who took Ginny's hand.

"Come on." Fred and George pulled them. They all followed the big crowd of people trying to get away.

"Harry!" Zane called.

"What is it?" Hermione stopped.

"He let go of my hand."

"We have to find him." Ron said.

"We have to get to the portkey." George said. "Harry will be fine."

"No!" Katie and Kerri cried.

"Go with Ginny." Hermione told them. "We'll go look for Harry. We'll find him. Promise."

"Ok." They went with Ginny as Ron and Hermione ran in the other direction.

Harry slowly woke up and sat up and looked around him. Everything was ash. There was nothing left of the tents. He was startled as he heard a branch breaking. He saw a dark figure point their wand to the sky and say a spell. Then he saw the image of a skull with a snake through its mouth.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him with Ron. "We've been looking all over for you. Zane-"

"Are they ok? I tried to get back to them."

"They're fine." Ron helped him up. "They're with Ginny and Fred and George."

"What is that thing?" Harry pointed up.

"Oh my-" Hermione gasped. "It's-"

"Stupefy!" they heard suddenly. They all dropped to the ground as spells went off above them.

"Stop!" they heard a familiar voice and hurrying feet. "That's my son. Harry, Ron, Hermione, are you ok?"

"Fine." Harry told Mr. Weasley.

"Why aren't you guys with the others at the portkey?" Sirius asked.

"I got separated." Harry told him. "Ron and Hermione came looking for me."

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" Lily went to Harry. "Are they ok?"

"They're fine." Hermione told her. "They're with the others. We decided to come and find Harry when Zane said Harry let go of his hand."

"I got trampled." Harry said. "I fell and passed out."

"Which one of you conjured it?" A wizard came forward. "You've been caught at the scene of the crime."

"Crime? What crime?"

"Harry, it's the Dark Mark." Hermione told him. "It's you-know-who's mark."

"Voldemort's."

"Barty, you can't possibly think that one of them did it." James told him firmly. "They're just kids. They wouldn't know how."

"They were found at the scene."

"We were looking for Harry because he got lost." Ron said.

"I passed out, but when I woke up there was a man. Over there." Harry pointed.

"What'd he do?" Lily asked.

"He pointed to the sky and said a spell."

"Come on, everyone. This way." The group of ministry witches and wizards walked away.

"Who was the man, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I never saw his face."

"We should get back to the others." Lily told them and they all walked to the woods.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You're ok."

"Fine." He smiled at her.

"Harry," Zane ran to him. "I was scared when you let go of my hand."

"I didn't mean to."

"Mommy, daddy," Katie and Kerri ran to them. "We were so scared."

"You're all right." Lily hugged them.

"Something was going on with Zane a while ago." Fred told James.

"Ten or fifteen minutes ago." George said. "He started moaning really bad."

"Said his forehead hurt." Ginny said.

"Is it ok now?" James looked at Zane.

"It's fine, dad."

"That was when the Dark Mark appeared." Harry said. "When my forehead started hurting because of my scar."

"But how could that be?" Sirius asked.

"We'll worry about it later." Lily told them. "We need to get back to the portkey and get back to the Burrow."

They all resumed walking and walked out the gate, reached the portkey, and went back to the Burrow.

**AN:** So there's another chapter, guys. Hope you liked it. It should get a bit more interesting in the next few chapters. If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen in the story, write it in your reviews and I'll give you credit. Anyway, please R&R.


	9. OnBoard The Hogwarts Express

**AN:** So here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. The only characters that I own are Zane, Kattie, and Kerri.

**Chapter 9: On-Board The Hogwarts Express**

Harry and Zane followed James and Lily as they all walked into King's Cross Station. Harry had helped Zane load all of his things onto a trolley and they walked into the station.

"Harry, you go first." Lily told him. "Show Zane how to do it. And wait for us."

"Ok." Harry pushed his trolley and walked through the barrier leading to Platform 9 ¾.

"Harry, there you are." Ginny smiled as she walked to him with Ron and Hermione.

"Let's go find our seats." Ron said.

"I have to wait for the rest of my family."

"We'll go find some seats while you say good-bye to them." Hermione told him. He watched as they boarded the train and faced the barrier again and watched as Zane came through the barrier followed by his parents and sisters.

"Come on. It's going to leave soon." Lily told them all. "I'll help Zane get his things on the train."

"Harry," James stopped him as he started to follow them. "I know you'll hang out with your friends most of the time. But remember, you're a big brother now. You'll have to look out for your brother now."

"I know, dad. I will."

"And make sure he tries to make some friends."

"Ok." Harry hugged Katie and Kerri. "I'll write to you guys every day. And tell Sirius and Remus I'll write to them, too."

"That's nice, but Remus tends to push people away."

"Because he thinks people will leave if he tells them about himself."

"Not that many people accept him."

"It's not his fault."

"I know."

"Harry," Zane ran up to him. "The train is going to leave soon. We have to get on."

"Come say good-bye to your sisters." James called.

He quickly gave them both hugs and joined Harry and Lily on the train. They waved to each other until they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Ok, boys. I'm going to the teachers' compartment." Lily said. "See you soon."

"Come on, Zane. You can sit with us." Harry took him to the compartment where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were.

"I can sit with you guys?" Zane asked them.

"Of course." Ginny moved a little so there was more room for them both to sit down by her.

"So why'd you have to go back home after the Quidditch cup?" Ron asked as he ignored Harry and Ginny holding hands.

"To talk." Harry sighed. "All. Night. Long."

"About the Dark Mark?" Hermione asked.

"And the Death Eaters. And why Zane's forehead hurt when mine did."

"Did you figure it out?"

"Dad thinks it's something to do with the fact that we were born in the same month."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. But I know they're keeping some things from me. I can tell."

"But you should ask them about it." Zane told him. "They've promised us that they'd be truthful with us about everything.'

"I don't know. Maybe they think they're doing the right thing. None of the secrets have hurt me any."

"Really?" Hermione looked at him. "You liked finding out from Hagrid on your eleventh birthday that you were a wizard. That your parents were, too. That you didn't get that scar from the car crash that didn't kill your parents."

"Well, no."

"And did you like finding out that you were a parselmouth during Dueling Club when you tried to save Justin from that snake?"

"I get what you're saying, but-"

"And did you like it that no one told you that you had a godfather who spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't do?"

"Ok. I'll talk to them. I hate it when you're right."

"So you'll talk to them?"

"When dad and Sirius bring Katie and Kerri this weekend."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a witch appeared with a cart.

"Yeah." They dug around for their money.

"Mom forgot to give me some money." Zane said. "She said she would."

"Dad gave me extra." Harry walked out of the compartment. "I'd like some cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and a licorice wand."

"Here you go." She gave them to him as he gave her the money.

"And one of everything for my brother." They walked back into the compartment and Zane dumped most of his into his trunk.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Zane picked up the box.

"Eat at your own risk." Harry told him. "They mean every flavor."

"Yech," Zane made a face. "Sardines."

"Try these." Ginny gave him a chocolate frog. "You can collect the wizard cards."

"So," A drawling voice drifted into their compartment and three people came in. "The famous Harry Potter is no longer an orphan."

"Is that all you have to say?" Harry faced him.

"I suppose you think just because your mummy's a teacher, you'll get special treatment."

"She won't even be my teacher. She's only teaching years one to three."

"So you won't be treated special after all."

"So, Malfoy, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You mean, you don't know? I thought your father knew everything that went on at the Ministry. I guess he's not as important there as you thought."

Malfoy left in a huff, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Zane started laughing after them.

"We've finally gotten the best of Malfoy." Ron said. "He's always bragging about how he knows things before everyone else does because his father works at the ministry."

"We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes." The conductor announced.

They all changed into their robes and left their stuff sit in the compartment. They waited for the train to stop and stepped off onto the platform.

"First years, this way!" A familiar voice called.

"That's you." Harry pushed Zane forward. "We'll see you up at the castle."

"Ok." Zane slowly went with Hagrid and the rest of the first years as everyone else climbed into the carriages.

**AN:**So there was another chapter. Hope you liked it. Lily and James will be revealing to Harry and Zane about their connection and the Prophesy in the next few chapters. So please tell me aht you think. Please R&R.


	10. The Triwizard Tournament

**AN: **Hey, everyone. Sorry it's been sooooo long since I posted. But I can abrely get the computer anymore because my sister's boyfriend lives here now and he's always playing World Of Warcraft. Anyway, here'e another chapter Hope you like it. Please R & R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. The only characters that I own are Zane, Katie, And Kerri.

Chapter 10: The Triwizard Tournament

Harry couldn't wait for the feast to begin. His stomach was rumbling with hunger. The sorting was already finished and Zane was sitting beside Harry. The Creevey Brothers were sitting a few seats down. Collin's younger brother, Dennis, was starting his first year. Ginny was sitting on the other side of Harry, grasping his hand in hers. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them, and Fred and George were sitting next to Ginny, glaring at her clasping hands with Harry.

They had just introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors with huge applause from their section when Mrs. Potter was introduced. Now Dumbledore was quieting them to make an announcement.

"Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament. For those who don't know, this tournament was established over a hundred years ago to help spread immunity to the three wizarding schools. From each school, a single student will compete in a series of contests. This contest is not for the faint-hearted. If chosen, there's no turning back." A murmur of excitement ran through the great hall. "But more about that later. Now won't you please join me in welcoming our visitors for the year."

After the visiting schools were introduced, they were all seated, and Dumbledore introduced Barty Crouch, the head of the International Games and Sports department at the Ministry. When Mr. Crouch announced that no one under the age of seventeen could enter, the entire Great Hall erupted into fits of rage; Fred and George among them.

After Dumbledore got everyone settled down again, Mr. Filch brought out an old wooden chest. It was opened and the Goblet of Fire was placed on the table in the middle of the room.

They were all walking towards the doors that would lead them out of the Great Hall as a big group of Durmstrang students walked towards the doors as well. Harry waited for them all to pass when their High Master, Igor Karkaroff, stopped in his tracks as he spotted the scar on Harry's forehead.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at my son, Igor." Lily came up behind them.

"Mrs. Potter,"

"Run along, kids. It's better that you don't mix with him."

"Ok." They walked out of the Great Hall and up to the seventh floor where a portrait of a lady in a pink dress that opened to the Gryffindor Common room.

They all sat by the fire place and waited for Zane to come in with the rest of the first years. He came in and ran to them when he spotted them.

"I saw the staircase change."

"You have to watch out for that." Harry told him.

"Are any of you going to put your name in the Goblet of Fire for the tournament?"

"We're not old enough yet."

"We only have a few weeks until we're old enough." Fred said. "It shouldn't matter."

"They're planning something, aren't they?" Zane asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny said. "Count on it."

**AN:** So there was another chapter. Hope you liked it. Hopefully, I'll be able to post a couple more chapters next week. I never know when I'll be able to get the computer. And I should warn all of the regular readers of my stories, that I'll be moving by the end of June. So I won't be posting as much. Maybe not at all. I don't have my own computer but I really need to move out because come July this place will get very crowded when my sister has her baby.

So please R & R.


	11. The Marauder's Hideaway

**AN:** Hello, everybody! I'm back! I finally got wi-fi hooked up at my new apartment. So I'm fiiiiiinallly updating this story for you guys. But I have two other stories that I'm working on right now. You can find them on the Friends page. The stories are Surviving The Storm, and Tragic Past. They're both based mostly around Chandler and Monica. Chandler is my favorite character to write about. So when you get done reading and reviewing this chapter, check my other stories out and leave me some reviews for those too.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. The only characters I own are Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

**Chapter 11: The Marauder's Hideaway**

The next morning, they all went down to breakfast and were talking about what kind of tasks would be in the tournament when McGonagall came up and down the table handing out schedules. Zane glanced at his as McGonagall figured out the others' schedules.

"I have transfiguration today." he told them. "And herbology after lunch."

"McGonagall teaches transfiguration." Harry told him. "She's strict, but fair."

"But watch out for Snape in potions." Ron said.

"He'll hate you as soon as he sees your last name." Harry told him. "Just because he hated dad."

"We'd better go." Hermione gathered her things as breakfast ended. I need to get to Ancient Runes."

"Let's get to divination, I guess." Ron mumbled.

"And see how many times she can predict my death in an hour." Harry added as they said good bye to Zane and climbed the stairs to the North tower.

Harry and Ron went back to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny, Zane, and the Weasley twins were already there.

"Your mom is a great teacher." Ginny said as Harry sat down beside her. "Almost like Lupin. Maybe a little better. But I won't tell him that."

"Moody's good, too." Fred said.

"Yeah. He's been there, you know?" George said.

"How was your class?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to die a painful death." Harry told her.

"What?"

"Professor Trelawny predicted his death." Ron said.

"Hedwig and Barnaby are here." Zane pointed as the mail arrived. "Maybe dad wrote to us."

"Ok. We all have to go up to the third floor corridor." Harry scanned his letter.

"All of us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go." they all walked out of the Great Hall and ran into Hermione. She followed them and they came to a painting of people playing quidditch.

"What do we do now?" Zane asked.

"It says to put our hands in the grooves on the bottom of the painting."

"Here." Zane pointed and they placed their hands there.

Suddenly, the painting sprung apart and they saw some stone steps. They went up them and it led into a massive room with a couple couches, throw pillows, a fire place, and sitting by the fireplace was a group of people.

"Harry! Zane!" Katie and Kerri ran to them as James and Sirius smiled at them.

"Like it?" James stood up. "I figured you might need a hide out. And Katie and Kerri learned how to use the floo by themselves. So they can come and visit you."

"Does mom know?" Harry asked.

"And so does Dumbledore."

"Other than Remus, no one else knows." Sirius said.

"And we can come here whenever we want?" Zane asked.

"As long as you go to class regularly." James told him. "And you can change the passwords for the entrance as often as you want."

"This is cool." Fred and George looked around.

"Thanks, dad." Harry smiled.

"We decided to call it the Marauder's Hideaway."

"Marauder's?" George looked at him. "You mean, like the Marauder's Map?"

"How do you know about that?" Fred pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"This was confiscated a long time ago by Filch."

"We took it from his office in our first year."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Watch." Sirius opened it and pointed his wand at it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Wow." Zane watched as words appeared. "So who's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

"Remus is Moony." Harry said.

"I'm Prongs." James said. "Sirius is Padfoot."

"Who's Wormtail?" Zane asked.

"Peter. Right?" Harry looked at them.

"We made that when we were in school." Sirius said. "Before Voldemort. When we were still friends."

"You can have it Harry." George said. "We know it by heart. It's yours anyway."

"No fair." Zane said.

"He can have it until he leaves Hogwarts." James said. "Then you can have it."

"But I can borrow it, can't I?"

"Sure. If you ask." Harry said as everyone went to look around the room. Katie and Kerri followed Zane and Harry as they told them about their classes so far.

**AN: **So there's a new chapter after so long. Please leave me some reviews. And remember to check out my Friends stories and leave me some reviews for those stories too. The titles are Surviving The Storm and Tragic Past.


	12. Caught!

**AN: **Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've been focusing on my Friends stories. But I wanted to try to keep up with stories on this board too. I'm also going to try to post another chapter of Alternate Story. So please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They belong to JK Rowling. I do own Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

**Chapter 12: Caught!**

On Saturday, they all decided to go down to Hagrid's hut and visit him. Zane decided to go with them and followed behind Harry and Ginny as they held hands.

"So how are your classes?" Harry asked Zane.

"They're ok. I really like Herbology. And mom's class, too."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"No. There's only Dennis Creevey who wants to be my friend. But him and his brother Colin just want to know about you."

"Hey. Can you do something for us?" Ginny looked at Zane. "When I give you the signal, distract Ron for us."

"Sure. But why?"

"Ron won't let us be alone. And we want to."

"Sure." They reached Hagrid's hut and walked in to Fang's loud barks.

James was sitting on the couch in the hideout going through some things for work when Lily came in.

"Hey. How are Fred and George?" he asked her.

"So you heard."

"Harry came in this morning and told me. So how long were their beards?"

"Almost as long as Dumbledore's."

"Did Poppy get it fixed?"

"Yeah. They'll be at the banquet."

"I want to go to the banquet." Katie and Kerri appeared in the fireplace with Sirius.

"Can we?" Kerri asked.

"I'm sure your brothers will let you sit with them at the feast." James told them.

"Go! Run! Hurry!"

"What the-" Sirius watched as Harry, Ginny, and Zane rushed through the door.

"Hey. Let me in!" they heard pounding.

"It's Hermione." Ginny said.

"Are you alone?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I lost Ron at a changing staircase." They opened the door and she squeezed in.

"What's going on?" Lily looked at them.

"Ron kind of caught us doing something." Harry told them. "It's nothing."

"Sure. Nothing." James sat up.

"Lecture later. Ron is coming."

"Harry!" they heard banging on the door.

"It's Ron."

"Ok. Harry, Ginny, go to the fireplace." James walked to the door. "Sirius, be ready to catch Ron if you have to."

James opened the door and caught Ron as he started for Harry.

"Ok. You need to calm down, Ron."

"But they-"

"I know what they were doing."

"It's not like it was the first time." Ginny mumbled from by the fireplace.

"Ginny, you're making him even more mad." Harry told her as Sirius tried to hide a laugh.

"But they were kissing,"

"Yes, we know." Lily looked at Ginny and Harry, who shrugged innocently.

"And they had Zane distract me so they could sneak away." Ron told them.

"Really?" Sirius smiled at Harry until he saw Lily scowl at him.

"It was my idea to use Zane." Ginny stood in front of Ron defiantly. "We want some alone time. But it never happens because I have three older brothers here. And Harry's family will always be here from now on."

"Ginny has a point." James looked at Lily. "They are dating and we can't deny that. We need to let them have some alone time. With some limitations."

"Like no hiding in the broomstick cupboard?" Ron asked.

"Broomstick cupboard?" James looked at them.

"We didn't think Ron would find us." Harry said.

"Your father and I won't be so overbearing if you two tone it down." Lilly told them.

"I promise I won't kill Harry." Ron said. "If they promise not to flaunt it."

"Agreed." Ginny said.

"If everybody is calm now, we should get to the feast." Sirius told them.

"We'll have a talk with you about this tomorrow." James told Harry. "Count on it."

"Got it." They all walked out and down to the Great Hall for the feast.

**AN: **I know it's a little short, but I wanted to post a chapter for you guys after so long. I'm going to try to post a longer chapter for you guys soon! Please R&R!


	13. Feuding Friends

**AN: **Another chapter. Sorry these chapters are so short, but I want to post them for you guys. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to JK Rowling

**Chapter13: Feuding Friends**

James and Lily finally roused from Lily's sleeping quarters and sat at her small table. Katie and Kerri had spent the night and were still sleeping on the cot that Lily had conjured last night after they got back from the banquet.

"Are you guys awake in there?" they heard as a loud knock sounded and James went to open the door and saw Sirius with a tired-looking Remus.

"Come on in." they walked in and sat with them at the table.

"Sirius told me this morning." Remus said. "How's Harry doing?"

"Not good." James sighed. "You should've seen his face last night."

"How did you guys sleep?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think we did." Lily told them.

"Mom, Dad," they heard Zane. "Are you awake?"

"Hey, buddy." Sirius opened the door.

"Uncle Remus," Zane spotted him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Sirius smiled at him.

"Better than Harry."

"Where is your brother?" James asked.

"Ginny and Hermione took him on a walk by the lake to calm him down. He wants to kill Ron."

"Why?"

"Ron thinks Harry put his name in the Goblet Of Fire."

"He couldn't possibly-" Sirius started.

"Hermione says he's just jealous because Harry always seems to be in the spotlight. But it's not like he wants to be."

"Of course not." Lily said.

Suddenly from out in the hall, they heard a crash and loud yelling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter help!" they heard Hermione.

They all rushed out and saw Ron lying in a pile of a broken suit of armor while both Harry and Hermione tried to hold back Ginny, who had her wand pointed at Ron.

"Calm down, Ginny." Hermione told her. "This isn't helping anything."

"It's helping my anger." She broke free of them as Ron stood up.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked as Remus helped Ron.

"She hexed me." Ron said.

"Like you don't deserve it, you prat." Ginny said.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Zane, go into my office now." Lily told them.

They went into her office and Lily repaired the suit of armor.

"Are you ok, Ron?" James asked him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled as he stormed off.

"This isn't going to be fixed right away." Remus told them.

"What's with Ginny?" Sirius asked. "She's always been so soft-spoken and calm."

"I think it's the red hair." James said. "You remember how many times Lily tried to jinx me in the halls when we were in school."

They walked back into Lily's office and saw that Katie and Kerri were awake. They were all eating some toast that the house elves had sent up from the kitchen.

"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asked him.

"How do you think I'm doing?" he grumbled.

"He needs his best friends right now." Ginny stated. "And Ron- You should've let me finish what I started."

"That wouldn't have been a good idea." Lily sat by them. "You could've really hurt your brother."

"It would've been totally worth it."

"So did you sleep ok?" James asked Harry.

"I guess." He shrugged. "I don't really remember."

"We'll get you through these tasks," Sirius told him. "One-by-one."

"How? We don't even know what they are yet."

"It will be ok." James told him.

"How do you know? You heard Dumbledore. People have died in this tournament."

"Harry-"

"I hate being The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry jumped up out of his chair. "Everyone expects so much of me because I did something that I don't even remember doing."

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called as she, Ginny, and Zane went after him as he stormed out.

"Are we going to tell him?" Sirius looked at them.

"Not yet." Lily told him. "We don't know anything for sure."

"We need to tell him soon." James told her. "We promised we'd tell him everything when we found him last summer."

"I know." She sighed.

Lily turned to Katie and Kerri, who had finished eating. She helped them get cleaned off and went to get them some clothes to change into.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Please R&R!


	14. Escape & Dragons

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. I know the last few chapters have been kind of short, but they'll start to be longer in the next few chapters. So please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. I do own, Zane, Katie, and Kerri.

**Chapter 14: Escape & Dragons **

James and Sirius were sitting in the Marauder's Hideaway with Katie and Kerri sitting by the fireplace reading some books that Sirius had given them. Lily came in with Zane and they both sat on the couch.

"How's Harry been?" James asked.

"Better."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked.

"First Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and Ginny finally talked him into going."

Suddenly, the door banged open and Harry stood there with a newspaper clutched in his hand.

"Uh-oh." Sirius saw his expression. "What's happened now?"

"Refresh my memory," he stared at them all. "But didn't you promise me that you'd be truthful with me when you found me last summer?"

"Yeah." James said slowly.

"Do you have anything to tell me now?"

"I don't think so." Lily glanced at the other two.

Harry unfolded that morning's Daily Prophet and showed them. It had a picture of Peter Pettigrew with the headline 'You-Know-Who Supporter Escapes Azkaban'.

"Harry-" Sirius started.

"You said my dream didn't mean anything."

"Harry, wait." James started up.

"You work at the ministry. You've probably known for weeks."

"Fudge wanted to keep it under wraps."

"I hate you all." He threw the paper down and ran out of the room.

"I can't believe he just said that to us." Lily sighed.

"He didn't mean it." James went to her.

"Yes, he did. I saw his face."

"Why haven't you told us about why my forehead hurts whenever Harry's scar does?" Zane asked.

"How long have you been holding that in?" James asked.

"Since the World Cup. So has Harry."

"So what just happened wasn't all about that newspaper article?" Sirius looked at Zane.

"I know it's not. He's bottling a lot of things up. This Ron thing is making him angry. But you guys can help with the other stuff."

"We need to tell him." James looked at Lily. "You know that. If we don't we could lose him."

"Yeah. I know." Lily sighed.

* * *

Harry sat a table with Ginny and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks as they all drank some butter beer.

"I can't believe I told them I hated them." He mumbled. "I've never said anything like that to them before."

"You were upset." Ginny said. "They'll understand."

"You should've seen my mum's face."

"Go back and talk to them once you've calmed down." Hermione told him. "And really talk."

"He has some nerve," Ginny seethed as a group of people entered the pub.

Harry glanced over and saw Ron sit down at a table with Fred and George, and their friend Lee Jordan.

"Please calm down." Harry told her. "Only one of us should upset at a time. I think I'm allowed this one."

"Sorry." She took his hand. "Want to try to get a rise out of him?"

"Sure." Harry knew what she was thinking.

Ginny waited until she knew that Ron would glance their way, then started kissing Harry as Hermione watched dumbstruck.

* * *

Lily was awoken abruptly in the middle of the night when she heard pounding on her office door.

"Mom!"

"Harry?" she quickly put on her robe and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, but just started rambling.

"It's ok, Harry. I forgive you for earlier."

"It's not that. Even though I do feel bad about that."

"Then what is it?"

He started talking very fast as Lily led him in and they sat at the table.

"Slow down. Hagrid asked you to go down to his hut when you were in Hogsmeade?"

"I took the cloak. And Hagrid took me to this clearing in the forest where there were these-"

"What?"

"I saw Charlie Weasley there. He was helping to keep them controlled."

"Please tell me that it's not-"

"The first task is dragons."

"Ok. It's not that bad."

"How can you say that?"

"They wouldn't come up with a task that was impossible." Harry sighed as Lily talked to him to calm him down until he got drowsy. Then she summoned a sleeping bag and he lay down and fell asleep on the floor while she went to contact James.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Again, sorry that it's so short. But please still leave some reviews!


	15. Truths

**AN: **Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. I do own the other Potter kids though.

**Chapter 15: Truths**

James was in the hideaway with Katie and Kerri when Zane came in. He was dressed, but still blurry-eyed. It was obvious that he had just woken up.

"Mom and Harry are on their way." He mumbled as he sat on the couch.

"Do you know what's going on?" James asked him.

"Just that Harry found out what the first task is. And he spent the night asleep on mom's office floor."

"What's the first task?"

"Dragons." Lily and Harry came in and joined them. "Harry saw them last night."

"You're sure?" Harry nodded.

"I think he just has to get past it." Lily said.

"Yeah. And that's so easy." Harry mumbled.

"James, we need to tell them." Lily looked at him. "Everything."

"You're sure about this?" he looked at her.

"Positive."

"Ok." He sighed.

"You're really going to tell us everything we want to know?" Zane sat up.

"Us too?" Katie and Kerri looked at them.

"I think the girls are too young," Lily stated. "But we need to be honest with all of you."

"Well, it started just before you were born, Harry. There was a prophecy made…" James started.

Zane looked at Harry frightened as James stopped talking. Katie and Kerri didn't really understand any of it and were confused by how everyone was acting.

"So I was marked for death before I was even born?" Harry asked.

"It's going to be ok," Lily told them. "We will be here for you."

"Why does my forehead hurt when Harry's does?" Zane asked. "Was I marked for death, too?"

"No, you weren't." James told him. "We honestly don't know why that happens. It could just be because you guys have a special bond like your sisters do because they're twins."

"You really don't know?" Zane asked.

"We really don't know." Lily said. "If we find anything out, we will tell you whether or not we think it's real or rumor."

"And that goes for everything that pertains to any of us, right?" Harry looked at them both.

"We promise," Lily assured him.

"Now do you guys have any questions about anything?" James asked.

"I don't think I do right now," Harry said. "I might later. Can I go now so I can think about all this?"

"Sure."

"Can I come with you?" Zane asked him.

"Sure."

"Can we go with them?" Katie asked.

"If it's ok with Harry." Lily told them.

"Come on." Harry told them and they followed him and Zane out of the hideaway.

"At least they know now." James sighed.

"Is it safe to come through yet?" they heard Sirius and saw his head in the fireplace.

"Yeah. Come on in." a few moments later, both Sirius and Remus were sitting across from them both.

"We heard you guys talking to the kids when we tried coming earlier." Remus told them. "So how much did you tell them?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" Sirius looked at them shocked. "How'd they take it?"

"The girls didn't really understand. Zane looked scared for Harry, though."

"And how'd Harry take it?"

"We're not sure." Lily sighed. "He was so closed-off and guarded. I couldn't tell how he reacted."

* * *

Harry led his siblings out of the castle and towards the lake where he finally sat down under a tree away from everyone else. Zane sat beside him leaning back against the tree trunk as Katie and Kerri walked along the edge of the lake.

"Don't get too close," Harry told them. "There's a giant squid in there."

"Do you think they actually told us everything?" Zane looked at Harry.

"I think so." He sighed. "I did want to know. But now I wish I never made a big deal out of it."

"Isn't it better that we're prepared for what's to come?"

"Maybe."

"There you are," Harry saw Ginny and Hermione approach them. "We looked for you at breakfast."

"We were in the hideaway." Harry told them. "We had a very long talk with mom and dad."

"Did they tell you everything?" Hermione asked.

"They said they did."

"So-"

"No offense to either of you," Harry looked at them. "But I'm still processing everything. I'll tell you about it later."

"We understand," Ginny took his hand. "So have you thought about what you're going to do about this dragon thing?"

"I have no idea at this point." He sighed. "I guess I should start doing research."

"Harry?" they all looked up as they saw Cederic Diggory approaching them.

"Hey, Cederic." Harry sat up.

"I just want you to know that I don't believe that you put your name in the Goblet of Fire." He told him.

"What?"

"I saw your face when you came into the trophy room. You were definitely scared out of your mind."

"Thank you." Harry told him. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." He sat across from Harry on the grass and glanced at Zane. "You're Harry's brother, right? You just started your first year?"

"Yeah." Zane looked warily at Cederic, not fully trusting him.

"Zane, I believe him. Knock it off." Harry told them. "Go get the girls away from the edge of the lake."

Zane mumbled under his breath as he stalked away from the group and went to stop Katie and Kerri from reaching their hand into the lake.

"Sorry about him." Harry told Cederic. "He isn't very trusting of people. I blame the foster family he lived with before we found him."

"It's fine. I don't blame him for thinking that way after how my dorm mates have treated you. I talked to them about it-"

"It's fine. I've been hated by everyone before. Remember my second year when everyone thought I was behind all those attacks?"

"I remember that," Cederic said softly. "I had a feeling that there was something else going on then."

"Cederic, I think there's something that you should know." Harry told him. "It's about the first task."

"Ok."

"It's dragons. I think we just have to get past them. I didn't want you to be the only one that didn't know about them."

"Thank you."

"There's mommy," Katie and Kerri spotted her near the entrance to the castle and they ran towards her.

"Why is mom talking to Snape?" Zane asked.

"It doesn't look like a pleasant conversation." Ginny said. "I think they're arguing."

* * *

Lily walked down the staircase and started out of the castle to find the kids to bring Katie and Kerri back in because James was going back home soon. She spotted them all sitting underneath a tree by the lake with Ginny, Hermione, and another student she recognized as the other Hogwarts champion, Cederic Diggory.

As she started across the courtyard, she ran into the one person she had been trying to avoid since she started teaching there.

"Lily,"

"Professor Snape,"

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes, it does. As long as you punish my sons for something they didn't have anything to do with."

"They went running to you with their school problems?"

"Of course they didn't. The other teachers talk. They don't seem to have any problems with them in their classes. You're the only one-"

"Mommy!" Katie and Kerri ran to her and she smiled down at them.

"I was coming to get you two. Your dad's getting ready to leave."

"Can't we stay longer?"

"You can eat lunch with your brothers in the Great Hall, and then you have to go."

"Lily, we should talk about this." Snape tried again.

"No we don't." she glared at him. "But I do think it's time you get over your school boy grudge and listen to James when he tries to make it up to you. You can't blame everything on him. Most of it is your doing."

"I know," he said softly.

"Mom?" Harry and Zane appeared with the others. "What's going on?"

"Nothing important." She shot Snape one last glare before leading them all back into the castle. "The girls are going to eat lunch with you before your dad takes them back home."

"Let's go, guys." Harry took them into the Great Hall where they all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Cederic, we saved you a seat!" one of the Hufflepuff's called to him.

"I'm sitting with Harry and his friends." He shot back as he sat down by them.

"You can sit with them if you want." Harry told him. "They're your friends."

"I don't need friends like them." He told him as he smiled at Harry with his siblings.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I wanted a friendship started between Harry and Cederic. I'm not sure if Cederic will die in this like he did in the books, but I wanted Harry and him to get along better than they did in the book. Anyway, please R&R!


End file.
